helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatachi no Morning Musume
|producer = |Last = |Next = |Single1 = Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) |Single2 = Gosenfu no Tasuki |Single3 = Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite |Single4 = Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) }} Hatachi no Morning Musume (二十歳のモーニング娘。; 20 Years of Morning Musume) is a mini album by Morning Musume 20th. It was released on February 7, 2018 in two editions: one regular and one limited."モーニング娘。誕生20周年記念 ミニアルバム リリース決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-14. The tracks "Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.)" and "Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite" were pre-released on January 28, 2018 as digital singles including instrumental tracks."モーニング娘。20th「モーニングコーヒー(20th Anniversary Ver.)」先行配信スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-01-28. The Limited Edition DVD includes a recording of the 20th Anniversary Corner from the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ on November 21, 2017 at Nippon Budokan, video interviews with OG members, and the music videos for "Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.)" and "Gosenfu no Tasuki". Tracklist CD #Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) #WE ARE LEADERS! ~Leader tte no mo Tsurai Mono~ (WE ARE LEADERS!　～リーダーってのもつらいもの～; WE ARE LEADERS! ~Being a Leader is Tough~) - Morning Musume Leaders (Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Fujimoto Miki, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki) #Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite - Morning Musume '18 #ENDLESS HOME - Abe Natsumi feat. Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura #Otenki no Hi no Omatsuri (お天気の日のお祭り; The Weather at the Festival) - Morning Musume '18 #Tane wa Tsubasa (Wings of the Seed) (タネはツバサ(Wings of the Seed)) - Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka #Gosenfu no Tasuki - Morning Musume '17 #Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) Limited Edition DVD #Nakazawa Yuko Interview (中澤裕子 インタビュー) #Ishiguro Aya Interview (石黒彩 インタビュー) #Iida Kaori Interview (飯田圭織 インタビュー) #Abe Natsumi Interview (安倍なつみ インタビュー) #Fukuda Asuka Interview (福田明日香 インタビュー) #Shabondama - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Morning Musume '17 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan (モーニング娘。誕生20周年記念コンサートツアー2017秋 ～We are MORNING MUSUME。～ 2017/11/21 at 日本武道館) #Resonant Blue - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Morning Musume '17 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan #MC - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan #Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan #Robo Kiss - Tsuji Nozomi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan #MC - Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Morning Musume '17 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan #Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) (Music Video) #Gosenfu no Tasuki (Music Video) - Morning Musume '17 Bonus Items First Press Clear Files First press copies of the mini album came with a random A4-size clear file (three types total) at select CD shops and online stores."モーニング娘。20th 2/7発売 ミニアルバム「二十歳のモーニング娘。」 ご購入特典のお知らせ" (in Japanese). 2018-01-29. 58c934edc729250d469435e06f3f747ee1f30ede.jpg| 49a3a433ee9117714a9bcac6b09111fa999d9829.jpg| a069de9948beed2326b8ade877172ac435f3b7ad.jpg| Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka (tracks #7 and #8 only) *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki The following members are not officially part of the Morning Musume 20th unit, but are credited in the album: *2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi (DVD only) *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (DVD only) Album Information *Lyrics: Tsunku (#1, #3, #5); Maeyamada Kenichi (#2); Oomori Seiko (#4); Saeki Kenzo (#6, #8); Kodama Ameko (#7) *Compositions: Tsunku (#1, #3, #5); Maeyamada Kenichi (#2); Oomori Seiko (#4); Sakurai Tetsutaro (#6, #8); Hoshibe Sho (#7) *Arrangements: Suzuki Shunsuke (#1, #8); Takahashi Yuichi (#2); Hirata Shoichiro (#3); Kikuya Tomoki (#4); Itagaki Yusuke (#5); Kono Shin (#6); Kato Yusuke, Hoshibe Sho (#7) *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko (#2, #6-7)https://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/961610899206189058 *Demo Vocals: Shiobara Namiko (#4) Concert Performances ;ENDLESS HOME *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |February |3 |51,631 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/ja/m/2018-02/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 51,900* Billboard Japan Top Album Sales Total reported sales: 53,832* Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Album Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |'1' (43,629) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】モーニング娘。20thの『二十歳のモーニング娘。』が43,629枚を売り上げ首位" (in Japanese). Billboard Japan. 2018-02-08. |- |Billboard Japan Hot Albums | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot_albums&year=2018&month=02&day=19 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Albums | align="center" |21 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlalbums&year=2018&month=02&day=19 |- |Billboard Japan Top Albums Sales Year End 2018 | align="center" |73 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=albums_year&year=2018 |} Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project album to reach #1 on the Oricon weekly albums chart since the 2003 album No.5. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net Category:2018 Albums Category:Morning Musume 20th Albums Category:2018 DVDs Category:Morning Musume 20th DVDs Category:Mini Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:14th Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation DVDs In Category:5th Generation DVDs In Category:6th Generation DVDs In Category:9th Generation DVDs In Category:10th Generation DVDs In Category:11th Generation DVDs In Category:12th Generation DVDs In Category:13th Generation DVDs In Category:14th Generation DVDs In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:18 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Albums Category:Number 1 Albums